bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Character Power Levels
This page is to help facilitate how to correctly rank your characters power level. Statistics Each character in Bleach has a stats chart much like this ---> The chart goes up to a maximum of 600 points, with a set number within six different categories, with those categories being: *'Offense': How much attack power your character has. *'Defense': How much defensive capability your character has. *'Speed': How fast your character can move. *'Kido/Reiatsu': How well your character does with spells or other special skills and how much Reiatsu you character gives out. *'Intelligence': How smart your character is. *'Stamina': How long your character can last, To calculate this out is simple, displaying it is user choice. You can use the image displayed here, or a simpler table-style. Ex: Ranking System *'Aizen-class': The strongest level, almost overpowered. Try and limit yourself to having two...three...maybe four of this level, having so many of this level wouldn't be very fun for any of us. These characters usually rank between from 560-590 on a 600 point scale *'Shunsui-class': Characters that are of this level are usually Captain-level characters that are noticeably stronger than average Captains. These category characters usually have a mastery of Bankai, and usually possess Hollowfication abilities or another type of additional power. For Arrancar, they usually possess a Segunda Etapa release. These characters usually rank between from 520-555 on a 600 point scale. *'Kenpachi-class': A sub-class of Shunsui-level, this class is of characters that possess immense spiritual power, seemingly out of nowhere. For example, a 5th Seat having a Bankai, and/or great skill in a catagory of abilities would qualify. *'Byakuya-class': This class makes up most Captain-level characters. As with Aizen-class, try not to fill up the Captain slots. Lets leave some room for other users. These characters usually rank between from 430-515 on a 600 point scale. *'Toshiro-class': This sub-class refers to child prodigies that have remarkable capabilities and have immense power, despite being of low-level or basic rookie Captain-level. This can also refer to a Vice-Captain that has attained Bankai. *'Rangiku-class': This class is of characters that are in lieutenant-level, and have not obtained a Bankai release. These characters usually rank between from 310-425 on a 600 point scale. *'Hanataro-class': The lowest of the Shinigami ranks, and the highest level of spiritual prowess that a Human can initially start with. No one will probably make any of these, but they work for comic relief. Spiritual Power Levels 'Moderate Power' This level of spiritual power corresponds to those possessing an average level of spiritual power. This level of power is common among those of significant spiritual awareness and may even possess powers of their own but the power levels can vary among individuals. This is also a common level of power for a low ranking seated and non seated members of the Gotei 13 or lesser power individuals. 'High Spiritual Energy' This level of spiritual power corresponds to those possessing an above average amount of spiritual power, which is finely controlled. This level of spiritual power is common amongst those of an average lieutenant rank and high ranked seated officers. 'Great Spiritual Energy' This level of spiritual power corresponds to those possessing a large amount of spiritual power which is finely controlled. This level of spiritual power is common amongst those of an average Captain rank. 'Immense Spiritual Energy' This level of spiritual power corresponds to those possessing an enormous amount of spiritual power which is finely controlled. This level of spiritual power is reflected in its ability to enhance a user during combat as well as its ability to affect the surrounding environment on a controlled level, allowing the wielder to use it in combat to startling degrees. This level of spiritual power is common amongst those who are above average Captain rank, or Espada Level. 'Vast Spiritual Energy' This level of spiritual power corresponds to those possessing an enormous amount of spiritual energy as well as those who unconsciously leak out reiatsu. This level of spiritual power has a possible tendency to leak from a person or when released can affect the surrounding area in a destructive way. Those of this level have mastered their reiatsu as to not cause destruction or have put a limit restriction on themselves as it can effect those around them unintentionally. This level of spiritual power is a select number of high level shinigami captains, espada # 0-4, quincy (skill:vollstandig) 'Massive Spiritual Power' This level of spiritual power corresponds to those possessing an enormous amount of spiritual energy which where its wild and tamed. This Level of spiritual power is simply monstrous or staggering when released at full power.This level of spiritual power is common amongst those who are near Head Captain rank, Vizard Leader, Quincy, Bount, and Fullbringer Leader or Cero, Primera, Segunda, and Tercera Espada Level. 'Crushing Spiritual Power' This level of spiritual power corresponds to those possessing an enormous amount of spiritual energy which is very destructive.This level of spiritual power has a possible tendency leak and destroy or incinerate the surrounding area. These level of spiritual pressure enhances a user during combat as well as its ability to master it. While this power released, it has the ability to break the bones of weaker opponents, and cause the muscles of stronger opponents to move slower.This level of spiritual power is also uncommon among Arrancars in their seal state.This level of spiritual power is common amongst those who are near Head Captain rank, Vizard Leader, Quincy, Bount, and Fullbringer Leader or Cero, Primera, Segunda, and Tercera Espada Level, but Mostly Royal Guard's level. 'Overwhelming Spiritual Power' This level of spiritual power corresponds to those possessing an enormous amount of spiritual energy which is so intense and rough as well as thick and heavy.The amount of pressure unbelievably or overwhelmingly great, some people would says its like "It feels like there's an ocean above the sky...". This level of spiritual power is common amongst those who are Head Captain rank, or Esapda Commander, Cero and Primera Esapda in their Segunda Etapa. Skill Ranks These are the varying skill rankings for Powers and abilities. Zanjutsu *'Swordsmanship Specialist': Shows that your character has the capability of properly using his/her Zanpakuto. *'Expert Swordsmanship Specialist': Shows that your character has proficient to advanced degrees in the use of sword combat, and is able to stand on par with most opponents. *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist': Shows that your character is highly advanced in the use of Zanpakuto melee combat, and is able to perform specified techniques and manuevers, as well as a particular style of fighting. Kido *'Kido Practioner': Someone who can use Kido at low-mid level, and requires an incantations to do them. *'Kido Expert': Someone who can utilized low-mid level Kido without incantation, and high level Kido with incantation. *'Kido Specialist': Someone who is well-versed in only one branch of Kido, (i.e. Hado, Bakudo, or Healing). *'Kido Master': Someone who can utilize all level of Kido without incantations, and is able to perform Kojutsu Eisho, and Niju Eisho. Shunpo *'Shunpo User': Someone who can barely use Shunpo, with there speed being barely increased. *'Shunpo Expert': Someone who is fully capable of performing a Shunpo, with significant increase to speed and distance. *'Shunpo Master': Someone who is proficient in the use of Shunpo, and is able to perform Shunpo related techniques such as Senka. Hakuda *'Hakuda Combatant': Someone who fights at the most basic level. Commonly only "street fighting" level. *'Hakuda Expert': Someone who fights at a high level, either through much experience, or via special training. *'Hakuda Master': Someone who is highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat, usually through a particular fighting style or growing up and living on the streets for a long amount of time. Grandmaster Title The title "Grandmaster" applies to a character that exceeds all expectations in any of the four Shinigami ways. The title basically means that an individual is highly gifted, and extremely powerful in that field, and is often the foremost master of said field. One can create personalized techniques, (ex: Custom Kido spells, sword techniques, flash step abilities etc).